bonanzafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MarieCartwright/Dress Sessions - A Rose for Lotta
UPDATED Since this is the first of many Dress Sessions blogs, I'll better tell you what a Dress Session is! :1. I love fashion and styles, so I thought, "why not do a blog on the different dresses and fashions in Bonanza?" And that is what this is: a blog dedicated to the styles on Bonanza! At the beginning of each dress post, there will be some stars, that is my rating system. (0 to 5 stars) :2. Now guys, unless you like looking at dresses and styles and hats, this is probably not a blog for you! :-) :3. Anyone can comment, say what you honestly think, BUT I will warn you, anything bad (like swear words or such) WILL be taken down! Now for the first Session episode (drum roll, please!)....#1: A Rose for Lotta! Dark green velvet dress Rating: Overall, I don't like this outfit. I kinda like the necklace and earrings, but the hat looks like somebody threw a bunch of pink feathers and some pink material onto a green disk and then wore it! Ug! And for the dress, I like the color. BUT...the dress is very tight around the body, and then the arms are loose. And for me, the dress just doesn't look GOOD on Lotta! Not a favorite by far! (Trivia: In Enter Mark Twain, Minnie Billington wears this dress. The hat is worn by a few other characters. See here.) Black strapless dress Rating: I know this is weird, but I kinda like this dress! Now, I do think it is an outrageous cut, and to me, it is very immodest, but I like the sparkles and the shimmery black. I love the jewelry and hair. However, I don't really like the roses on the right shoulder. Red strapless dress Rating: I LOVE IT! The color, material, hair, EVERYTHING! I love how Lotta's hair flows over her shoulders, and I love the white, see-threw jacket! Beautiful! It's very chic and youthful and makes Lotta look a lot younger. AWESOME! :-) (Trivia: This dress is worn by a few other characters. See here. However, I think Lotta wore it the best! :-) Yellow/black full length dress Rating: When I first saw it, I thought, "Ew!". Then I liked it and now I don't! It makes Lotta look ugly. The hair piece looks like a bunch of yellow shoestrings and the jewelry is awful. I like the color, and the black bows are cute, but it just isn't her (or anyone for the matter! :-) (Trivia: This dress is worn by a few other characters. See here.) Green dress Rating: Now, this is Miss Brown, a VERY minor character in the episode. In fact, I don't think she says one word. Anyway....she was in the ep so I will include her! I really love the dress. Well, what I can see of it! And that's why I gave it 4/5, because I can't see the bottom! The pale green and white is lovely, and I love the high, but flattering collar. Saloon girls Rating: Oh....my....word.... I don't really like ANY of the saloon dresses. Here and there I like a certain color or fabric or jewelry, but overall, ug. (Just to let you know, these "dresses" are always showing up whenever there is a saloon scene. I won't list the number of eps.) Category:Blog posts Category:Dress sessions